The Empress And Joker
by OhWellWellWell
Summary: Random collection of one-shots and AU's centering around Akira (MC)/Haru. Fluff as well.
1. Chapter 1

The sun has begun its descent toward the horizon. The bell rings, signaling the end of the day for Shujin Academy. Students are either heading directly home, doing after school activities or standing in the hallways gossiping the usual rumors being spread. As most rumors are, they were more exaggerated.

A soft grunt is heard in the small garden of the rooftop at Shujin Academy. Then, a loud thud of heavy bags hitting the ground. A yelp of intense pain echoed in the air. Haru Okumura pushed the bag of soil off her feet, bending down to rub her injury. This wasn't the first time this happened to her, never making a big deal of it.

But, it doesn't mean she isn't slightly agitated of her clumsiness. _Maybe I should lay the bags on the floor to prevent this from happening again,_ she thought, glancing up at the closet.

"You alright Haru?" a quiet voice ask, startling her, despite knowing who the voice belongs to.

The auburn-haired girl turns to see Akira Kurusu standing behind her. The tall young man has his hand in his pocket, his dark gray eyes hide behind glasses that bore into hers. The way his eyes appear half lidded tells her he's tired, but a warm smile comes across his face when he saw her.

Her attention set on a ravishing milky pink camellia in a container in Akira's other hand. Haru quickly stands up in front of him, snapping out of her thoughts. She bows and replies, "My apologies Akira-kun! Unfortunately, I pulled two bags of soil from the top shelf and one of them landed on my foot. Nothing was spilled thankfully."

A chuckle escapes from Akira, walking around her to set the flowerpot down. "Be careful next time and wait for me. I didn't think you were this clumsy," he says, giving her a teasing wink, lifting one of the soil bags.

"N-not purposefully. My upper body strength does need improvement I suppose." she sheepishly answers with a slight chuckle, offering him help as she grabs the other soil bag.

"Nah, you're good the way you are. It's kind of cute actually."

"I don't think so. Clumsiness is a poor habit of mine..." she differs, taking another glance at the flower with a smile, "What's the beautiful camellia for? Adding it to the garden?"

Akira picks up the camellia and raises it to her. "For you."

"F-for me...? You grew this for me?" Haru stuttered, feeling her heart pound in excitement.

Akira rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, "Yes. Remember back in April I said I wanted to plant the camellia?" Haru nodded in confirmation as he continues, "Well, after learning how to grow one while working in the flower shop in Shibuya, I decided to grow one for you, as kind of a surprise."

"K-Kurusu-kun..." Haru happily gasps, grabbing the flower. "How thoughtful of you! Thank you so much, I promise to take special care of it."

"You're welcome," Akira smiles, looking at his watch. "Since I don't have nothing to do, I'll help you for the time being if that's okay with you Okumura."

Haru beams, "Oh, I don't mind at all! I appreciate it. I tried planting vegetables last time I was here but only managed to do half. Hopefully, we'll get it done today." she says, grabbing her apron.

When she turns around she finds Akira's face dangerously close to her own. Before Haru has a chance to react, she blinks several times before he simply plants a kiss on her lips, making her cheeks practically glow with how intensely she blushed. Her eyes flutter shut, feeling him wrap his arms around her waist.

* * *

 _ **Notes: There aren't many Akira/Haru fics on this site and decided, 'why not?'. Haru feels overlooked out of all females in Persona 5 series. Also, this is my first Persona fic and I love the series so far. I imagine Akira, by default, an aloof person, not really caring about much, but when he does care, he cares a lot but as Joker he gets very mad confident.** **I hope you all enjoyed and I hope to at least put a smile on your faces.**_

 _ **Thanks to my beta Darth Azareal for checking over this chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Haru?"

"Yes?"

"What's your favorite color?"

The clock has struck midnight when Akira ask this question to Haru. They were currently occupied in Leblanc, only two candles lit on the table before them and two glasses of tea. A soft red blanket is wrapped around them as they cuddle together. Both teens are supposed to be in bed at this time. But who would pass up the chance to be with their lover?

Since this is their first time in a proper relationship in Haru's case, they are asking each other simple questions, learning more about one another. As long as they wasn't getting too 'deep.' Starting with easy questions is what they are both comfortable with at the moment.

Like what Akira's doing now as he sees Haru's face turn red, clearly a bit embarrassed. Seeing Haru blush, to Akira, it makes her look more adorable. Scratch that: cute. Even the way her complexion made it obvious was adorable.

"L-Lavender... because it represents beauty and femininity." she answered bashfully.

Akira wants to kick himself for asking. Most people would think to ask a person their favorite color wasn't very romantic. But, to someone like Haru, who spent the most of her life sheltered and lonely, it's a romantic thing. Haru is nervous to answer because, in truth, it's an unusual color.

Anybody would've said purple. Lavender also is a plant, not a color. That's how she sees at least. But thankfully, Akira knows what she meant. "Femininity huh? Seems like you're becoming more of a woman based on that response." he bluntly says.

Haru blushes again, burying her face into his chest. "Definitely. Also, I look beautiful in it."

"You always look beautiful Haru," Akira replies, giving her a kiss on her cheek, brushing his fingers through her clean, curly auburn hair as she giggles.

"Flattered." She whispers as she leaned into him. "Can you tell me you what's yours?"

Akira closes his eyes in thought and simply says, "Black. Most people think it's more on the negative side but it has positive too. It is mysterious and powerful."

Haru lightly grinned, "Funny because when we first started meeting each other, you were mysterious and I wanted to know so much more about you. Aloof yes. And you get very serious when tough situations come, being a Phantom Thief and all. But..." Haru gently grabs his hand and squeezes it. "I love you as you are. You're developing into something amazing."

Akira smiles, kissing her forehead. He let out a tired yawn, feeling his eyelids growing heavier each second. He tries to remain awoke as he gives her a smile. Akira wants to go to sleep, but not yet. Spending time with Haru is the best thing that happened to him today. Haru glances at the clock and she taps on his shoulder.

"I think it's about time to head to bed. We don't want Boss to walk in on us in the morning and accuse us of inappropriate things." Haru advised, pulling on his arm as he groans in protest.

"Do we have to? Five more minutes, please?" Akira implores, pulling her petite body close to his.

Haru chuckles at how childish he's being. "Staying up all night isn't good for the skin. Plus, we _are_ cuddling together in bed."

"...meh, I guess you're right. Hopefully, Morgana doesn't disturb us." Akira replies, standing up as they begin to gather up the tea cups and candles.

After they are done cleaning the table, Haru gives Akira a happy look and kisses him on the lips. "I love you Akira."

* * *

 _ **Notes: I made this too cheesy, especially with the one about colors. But I just had to. Oh well, but I hope you all enjoyed anyway. Thank you to those who followed, favorited and reviewed this story so far! It keeps making me want to write more :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

Akira loves his girlfriend Haru. From her svelte figure to her adorable laugh to the way she looks at him when they are alone. But if you were to question him what he loves about her the most, he would answer without a seconds hesitation: Her hair.

The way it catches the light, the way it puffs out around her head like a cloud, the way it feels when he runs his fingers through it. He adores her auburn hair, and that she takes such great care of it. As they cuddle together on his bed he couldn't help but run his fingers through her silky locks, knowing that it also helps her relax as well.

They were in the attic on his couch as their bodies move close to each other. Feeling him sniff her hair, Haru giggled in delight and turned to his gaze. "You've been doing that quite often." She points out as she playfully poked his nose with her finger.

Akira smirked and answered, "Oh and what is it?"

"For the past few days, you play with my hair," Haru answers, tilting her head.

"Is that a problem Miss Okumura?" He teases, and she blushes. He knew it made her blush when he calls her that. So he took every opportunity to do it.

"N-not at all Akira-kun, I just find it funny." She says, her own hand comes up to run through his black hair.

"And why is that?" He responds, though he already knows the answer.

"Because I like your hair as much as you like mine." She says as she pulled herself up to kiss his cheek.

"Ah! I knew it."

Haru pulls herself more close to him, burying her head into his chest. "You thought about growing it out?"

Akira smiles and rubs Haru's back. "I've thought about it a lot recently actually." He says.

Haru looks up at him. "You totally should! I want to try and style it, maybe we could dye it too if you want!" She says excitedly.

Akira laughs whole-heartedly, running his fingers through her hair gently. "You can, but I don't know about dying it though. I like my natural hair color." Haru puffs her cheeks out at Akira's declaration, but this only made him laugh harder. He leans down and kisses her, savoring the feel of her lips on his. When he pulls away he couldn't help but smile at her awestruck expression.

"So when you style my hair, do you think you could make it look like yours?" He asked.

"Hmm... maybe it'll look good braided then," Haru says, giggling.

Akira smiles and kisses her again. "I would say I'll probably be as pretty as you but I don't think that's possible." He says, making Haru blush and she buries her face in his chest again.

"Why do you have to say things like that?!" She shouts though he knows she loves it.

"Cause you're so cute," He compliments, running his fingers through her hair again. Haru looks up at him and smiles brightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Haru's eyes dilate in pure excitement as she and Akira walk through the amusement park, her arm wrapped around his. He invites her out on a date as he always did after exams and he'd gone all out, bringing her to the amusement park.

The best thing about dating Haru is she likes simple dates. This was a good thing since Haru never had much experience being at an amusement park ever since she dated her ex-fiance. Watching her enjoying herself, Akira felt pleased. They played games, Akira winning her a giant pink teddy bear for her and eating delicious sushi.

By the time it's evening, the sun starts to set as they make their way towards the exit. Haru still had one thing she wanted to do. "Akira?" She asks tentatively.

"What is it Haru?" He asks, his dark eyes meeting hers.

"Do you um, think we could get on the Ferris wheel before we leave?" She asks, pointing to the wheel.

Akira nods and takes her hand in his. "Of course we can, it's not really a trip to an amusement park without a ride on the Ferris wheel anyway." He smiles and led her by the hand to the ride. The operator helps them onto the ride and Haru looks around excitedly, only for that to turn to fear as the car begin to ascend.

She clutches onto Akira's arm, afraid to look out over the ever sinking horizon. Akira chuckles and held her, rubbing her back as he tried to calm her down. "It's okay Haru, you're completely safe." He comforts, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Oh...?" Haru awes, gawking into the night sky, seeing the beaming light in the city. "This is amazing! I can see the whole view from up here!" Akira smiled as he watched her stare out of the window, her excitement bordering on childlike manner.

"Haven't you ever been on one of these before?" He questions.

Haru's expression drops a little as she sits back down. "As surprising as it might sound, no. Only once when I was younger despite all the things I did at Disneyland." She explains somberly.

"Hm. Good thing you get to experience it again," Akira assures, looking out into the view.

Haru smiles, staring out at the park below them, actually surprised at how expansive it is, her excitement from before returning full force. Feeling Akira grab her arm, he sits his cheek on top of her head and she can feel his eyes close. "You're too cute."

Everything is quiet as they enjoy each other's presence.

Thier hands touch as they squeeze together. "I'm glad I could spend time with you today..." she whispers, feeling the ferries wheel come down. The girl groans softly in disappointment, "Good things always come to an end I suppose..."

They both feel the engine go down slowly. Akira smiles at her enthusiasm as she again pressed her face to the glass, no longer nervous about the ride as it gained altitude. When it reaches its peak it again came to a stop.

"Akira this was incredible, thank you so much!" She cheers as she hugged him tightly. "I love you." Her eyes shot open when she realizes she said it out loud.

The black haired young man runs his fingers through her hair before gently pulling her up so she's eye level with him. "Say it again..." He whispers, teasingly.

"I love you..." Haru repeats softly and kisses him, her fingers tangling in his hair as a simple kiss turns into a make out session that lasts until they reached the bottoms and the angry operator yells at them.

Haru flushed red in utter embarrassment as Akira laughed half-heartedly.

* * *

 _ **Notes: I wanted to do my own version of the ferries wheel for Akira and Haru. You all can leave any suggestions or prompts for this couple if you like. Thanks to Darth Azareal for editing for me again and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

Waves crash against the shore, the laughter of children and chatter of adults filling the air as the sun shines down on the beach. The Phantom Thieves had decided a day at the beach is much deserved. It's a much-needed respite if they are being honest. Yuusuke sits under an umbrella, notebook in hand as he draws whatever caught his fancy while Morgana snoozes quietly next to him.

Ryuji's trying to pick up girls and failing miserably while Ann, Futaba, and Makoto play in the water. That leaves Akira and Haru, who is standing in line at the snack bar, looking to buy something to help them beat the heat. Haru has on her lilac colored two piece swimsuit as the girl let out a relaxed sigh.

She put a hand on her forehead to prevent the sunlight from coming in her eyes. Quickly glancing over at Akira, she finds the curly haired boy stared in awe at her, his face slightly pink as his mouth hanging open. Raising a curious eyebrow, Haru asks, "Something wrong Akira?" Akira looks at her, shaking his head as he smirked.

"Nothing at all. But I must say, you look great in your bikini." He complimented.

Haru blushes, not used to being complimented like that. "T-thank you Akira. You actually look nice as well." She says, doing her best to calm her racing heart. The line inches forward as more customers are served, and Haru's suddenly aware of more than Akira's eyes on here.

She moved a bit closer to him, wrapping her arms around his. "You okay Haru?"

"I am. I'm just so glad that we have to spend time at the beach today." Haru exclaims happily, viewing the ocean blue water. As the line moves, Haru thought about getting an ice cream for the both of them. "How about we get two cookies and cream ice cream. Cooling down our bodies are most important right now," she suggests.

Akira nods in agreement, "Yeah, I feel like I'm going to melt under the sun."

"Though as hot as you are I don't think the ice cream will help." He continues with a wink and getting a playful hit from Haru for his trouble.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Akira so watch it." She counters as they move forward in line and finally reaches the actual cashier, ordering their ice cream and heading back to the rest of the group.

They went back on the sweltering sand and sits together on both towels almost near Yusuke. Licking her ice cream around with her tongue, she savors the taste as she makes a squeal of delight. Akira's giving her astonished glances, seeing her tongue movements around the tasty treat.

Well, this is going to be a great day... Suddenly, a chill touches the tip of his nose and widened his eyes when Haru laughs. Within a second, she grabs his wrist and raises his arm to make the ice cream touch his nose. "Wha-?!"

"Got you Akira!~" Haru giggles, covering her hand with her mouth. "I got a bit carried away I-eep!"

Akira grins as he gently nudges Haru's arm so her ice cream hit her in the face, getting some on her cheek. "Akira!" She whines, her cheeks puffing out as she pouted. Akira merely laughs and leans in, licking her cheek clean.

When he pulls away and looks at her he saw her cheeks were bright pink, and she can't meet his eyes. He chuckles and wipes the ice cream from his nose with a fingertip, holding it out for Haru. She glances at it before taking his fingertip in her mouth, her tongue swirling around to get all of it. It's actually rather erotic.

 _'Too cute...'_ he thinks, smirking.

She smiles shyly at him, with love in her eyes and then goes back to finish her treat. They both scoot next to each other as she lay her head on his shoulder while he ran his other hand through her curly hair gently. She loved when he did that, it makes her feel at peace, relaxed, calm.

Despite it being such a nice day, she finds herself yawning under Akira ministrations. "Keep this up and I'll have to take a nap." She says as she yawns again, snuggling closer to him.

"I don't see that as a bad thing," Akira differs as he gently lay both of them back.

"Awwww~ Look at these two lovebirds~"

Both shot up at the sound of Ann's voice, blushing madly as their friends gather around them, with the exception of Yuusuke who has been there the whole time and is still drawing, though it was obvious the couple has become the subject of his latest piece.

Haru hung close by Akira and buries her face into his chest. "T-Takamaki-chan, Yusuke-kun please!~" She begs timidly, her face growing redder.

"Oh relax, it's all in good fun. Right, Akira?" She teases, looking at their leader with mischievous eyes.

"Can you two please hold still? I want to draw this moment of you two together. Your eyes are magnificent!" Yusuke orders, holding up his paint and brush.

Akira merely sighs, nodding in frustration as their friends laugh. Well, they are going to be pampered with an amount of teasing today...

* * *

 _ **Notes: Hi again readers! I'm sorry it took me long to update this fluff but I am now on Summer Break so I'm free! Luckily, I passed my classes for college and now I'm becoming a sophomore. To make up for it, I wrote a tad bit more length to this chapter for the Akira/Haru fans out there and wanted to add the gang too.**_ _ **And I want to thank those who favorite, followed and reviewed! I am grateful. :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

"I advise you to never do that again Joker..."

Joker attempts to laugh off her words, a smirk growing slowly on his lips despite the pain stinging his side. But then he immediately stops when he took a good look at her face as Noir turns to him. The first thing he notices is the fury in her brown eyes and damn-is she angry as hell! He heard the saying 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'

And now he finds out that quote is true.

Her eyebrows furrow in concentration and honestly, she looks like she is about to _murder_ him by the way half her face darkens. Surprisingly, this catches Joker off guard and his smirk vanished from his face as he sulks under her fierce gaze.

It is because he has never seen Noir reacted like this before. Sure, he saw her angry when at her father's palace and when standing up to her ex-fiance. But seeing her like this is quite scary. For him mostly.

He steps closer to her, cautious now as his body tense as his eyes glint to every detail of her face. Her silence is frightening him. "Noir..." he calls her name softly when he's inching closer to her and her fists clench as he sees her try to pull herself together.

Then it happened. The girl lets out a couple of sniffs, tears gathering the corner of her eyes. He could see she tried not to break down as she swallowed the lump in her throat, her face crumbling. The tears fall and Akira feels his heart pound in nervousness and regret. _'Shitshitshitshitshit.'_ he thinks frantically, his mind lost now.

Curse Skull for teaching him how to impress his girlfriend. Real nice.

"Noir don't cry... I'm sorry." Joker promptly manages to pick himself from the hard ground of Mementos, placing his hands on her shoulders. He wraps his arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer so that they could see eye-to-eye.

And it's a good thing he did too because Haru practically throws herself, into a tight hug. She pressed her head into his shoulder as she cries and he feels her tears stain his black trench coat. He can hear her hiccups and sniffles as he lets her cry freely. This made him really feel guilty after the stunt he pulled to try to show off and to excite Haru but fails.

Not sure what to say, he thinks of something fast for his sake and Haru's. His expression turns remorse and blurted out, "I'm so sorry Noir... I was being too cocky and careless. You know that." he carefully says and then it goes back to silence. Too silent.

Why can't he say anything else?

Finally, Haru looks at him with her flush face wet and sniffs again. Her eyes were bloodshot too. "You scared me when you did that, don't do that!" she orders and he could see the fear in her eyes. "I thought you were going to die..."

Joker kisses her lips to calm her and he feels her body relax. He pulls away with a hand on her cheek. "I promise I won't do that silly stunt again..." his voice is soft, rubbing her back to calm her down. He wipes her tears with his thumb. "Let's get back to the others alright? They're probably waiting for us."

Noir nods, holding his hand before whispering with a calm expression suddenly. "Don't do that ever again or you'll really regret it." she whispers in a sweet, yet deadly voice. Akira's face went pale at this. "Now when we get back, I'll make sure to heal your wounds."

Yeah, impressing a girlfriend by defeating three shadow Dakini's is a bad idea...

* * *

 _ **Notes: Yeah, making Haru angry can be a bad. She can be your angel or your devil.** **Anywayyyy! Hello** **, again readers back with another chapter. I basically wrote this on my without my beta and I want you all to know what you think about it. Thanks to those again who followed, reviewed and favorited this story thus far! Giving me more reason to write more of Akira/Haru :D**_

 _ **I'm also writing Akira/Tae Takemi fic. I don't see this** **pairing** **ever on this site so thinking about doing that. Have a good day!**_


End file.
